Heaven In Your Eyes
by Silly Smiles
Summary: Usagi is betrayed and Pluto and Selene send her to the Gundam Dimension. What happens when old and new enemys arise to fight Sailor Moon. All Usagi wanted to do was help achieve peace, and maybe find a new love...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Heaven in Your Eyes  
  
Author: Silly Smiles  
  
AN: This was originally "Sailor Moon's Gone, WHAT!?!?" But I didn't really like that title and I've began rewriting the fic... it's much better. Could most definetly use more work, but it's good enough for now! *smiles* I hope you all enjoy! Please Review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young blonde skipped happily down the street towards the arcade. She smiled upon entereing and quickly headed towards a stool at the counter where a young, sandy blonde haired man was standing.  
  
"What can I get for ya, Usa?" he inquired, smiling at the blonde beauty before him.  
  
"Hot chocolate, cheeseburger and fries, please!"  
  
  
  
The man chuckled at her enthusiasm and replied, "Coming right up!"  
  
Usagi turned away from the counter and looked around the arcade. There was the usual crowd as always. No new games for her to play either. She sighed and went to turn back around when a tall, dark haired man entered the arcade. Usagi's eyes lit up as hse jumped off her stool.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" she exclaimed as she hugged him.  
  
Instead of hugging his girlfriend back, Mamoru pushed her away. Usagi's eyes dimmed and she asked, "Mamo-chan, what's wrong?"  
  
Mamoru looked at Usagi's concerned expression and sighed, "Usagi, I've been thinking, and I think we shouldn't be together anymore."  
  
Tears formed in Usagi's azure eyes as she replied, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Sorry Usagi, but I can't take having the past or destiny running my life anymore. I'm sorry," he stated and then turned around and walked aways.  
  
"Mamo-chan... what about Chibi-Usa?" Usagi whispered to herself as she fell to her knees and began to sob.  
  
Usagi's communicator suddenly went off and she heard a frantic Venus yell, "Usagi we need you now! The cram school is being attacked! Hurry!"  
  
Usagi stood up and ran down the street into an alley where no could see her, "Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
Bright lights surrounded her small form to protect her in her nude state. Ribbons wrapped around her forming her sailor fuku. Her fuku consisted of a white leotard, a short blue skirt, a red bow over her chest, a sailor collar, knee high red boots and white gloves that went up to her elbows. Once Sailor Moon's feet touched the ground she took off at a dead run for the cram school.  
  
"Mars!" Jupiter cried as Mars fell from a blast. "Why you negasleeze! Take this! Jupiter Thunder Clap ZAP!"  
  
Jupiter's attack hit the youma, but it did little damage. Just as the youma was about to unleash an attack on Jupiter, Sailor Moon jumped in front of it.  
  
"Stop! Leave them alone! My day was bad enough! Now I'm gonna kick your nega ass in the name of the moon!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Moon Sceptar Activation!"  
  
The attack hit the youma square in the chest and Moon watched happily as it screamed in agony and was reduced to dust.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Why didn't you show up earlier?" Jupiter yelled. "Look at Mercury and Mars! They're practically dead! Where were you?"  
  
"Yeah, what happened to you? I had to call you twice on the communicator! The first time I got no answer and the second you just stared dumbly at me! Where you playing games instead of facing your responsibilities again?" Venus verbally attacked Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon just stood there hurt, and then without a word took off her broach and held it in the air. The top lifted off and a bright light filled the area. When the light subsided, Mars and Mercury were healed and standing. After healing them, Sailor Moon was left weak and was about to just leave when Mars yelled, "Meatball Head why did you wait till we were practically dead to show up? You're such a ditz! You're in no way able to be a sailor scout much less out leader!"  
  
"She's right. I've tried to stand up for you Sailor Moon, but I can't anymore. Mars is right, you aren't capable of being out leader," Sailor Mercury agreed.  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes swelled with tears, "If I'm such a then make Mars the leader!"  
  
Sailor Moon then turned and walked away. After detransforming, Usagi ran straight for her secret place in the park. It was a glade in the center of the park where many wildflowers and trees grew. There was even a lake, but Serena ignored all this beauty and fell down on her knees and started to cry, heart wrenching sobs.  
  
"Why does Darien hate me? Why do the scouts have to be so mean? To them I'm nothing but a burden, 'We must protect her,' 'She's always late,' 'She's such a klutz,' 'Why can't we just kick her off the team?' they all say," Usagi said and fell deeper into depression.  
  
"Selene, what are we gonna do about Serenity?" Pluto inquired sadly.  
  
"Remember that dimension where there is a huge war being waged? If I remember correctly they fight in mobile suits," Selene replied.  
  
"Yes, the Gundam dimension. Why?"   
  
"Aren't they trying to achieve peace?" the ancient queen questioned.  
  
"Yes, but they're aren't going to get peace at the rate they're going," Pluto indignantly replied.  
  
"Why don't we send Serenity there. She can start anew and help then to gain peace."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean that's a pretty dangerous place to send Serenity alone."  
  
"Yes, but I'm sure we can arrange for someone to go with her."  
  
"She'll need someone who can fight and protect her without needing to transform," Pluto stated.  
  
"Uranus fits the description," the ancient queen replied.  
  
"Yes, but remember it is not yet time for her to awaken," Pluto argued.  
  
"Well, we are changing everything if we do this. So, if we do go through with it you'll have to go with her."  
  
"What about the gates of time?"  
  
"I'll watch over them, although, you'll need to stop in at least once a week."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Great! Now bring my bunny here."  
  
"Yes, my queen."  
  
"Why do they all hate me? What'd I do to deserve this live?" Usagi asked herself.  
  
"You didn't do anything, Serenity. Destiny and Fate are just cruel to you. If you want, I can send you to another time and dimension. You can start anew," Pluto explained as she stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Puu!" Usagi exclaimed in shock as she hugged the senshi of time.  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled, "Will you consider my offer?"  
  
"I would, but what eill happen here, now, and to the people and the senshi?"  
  
"They will be fine. Your mother will watch over them."  
  
"What's this other place like?"  
  
"I'm sorry princess, but you'll be going to a time of war."  
  
"Then what's the point of going there?"  
  
"They need your help," Pluto replied.  
  
"How will I help? I can't even show up in time to stop a youma!"  
  
"Serenity, you are strong and you will help them gain peace. Do your best and don't give up. All will be explained as you go through the gates of time," explained Pluto.  
  
Usagi seemed reluctant at first, but she nodded.  
  
"Right! Off to the gates of time!" Pluto exclaimed as she raised her staff. A portal opened in front of them. Pluto waited for Usagi to step through before she herself stepped in.  
  
When they arrived in front of the gates of time, Pluto turned to Usagi and stated, "Princess, you're only to transform while on a mission."  
  
"Mission?"  
  
"It will be explained to you when you go through the gates of time. I am unable to go with you, but I made arrangements so you'll be taken care of. I will visit once in a while to check on you. Later, I may even send some of the scouts."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened, "Don't send any of the scouts!"  
  
"Just trust me, princess."  
  
"Yes, trust her my bunny."  
  
Usagi turned and saw her mother standing only a few feet away, "Mother."  
  
Selene smiled towards her only daughter and nudged her head towards the gates of time, "Get moving."  
  
Pluto smiled and opened the gates of time, "When you're ready."  
  
Usagi nodded and started towards the gates of time, "Wait! Why am I only to transform while on a mission?"  
  
"The spell that overcomes you when you're transformed protects your identity," Selene explained.  
  
Usagi nodded and hugged the senshi of time, turned and smiled at her mother's spirit, and then walked through the gates of time."  
  
New information began to enter her mind at an alarming rate. She learned of the gundams, their pilots, the war, Trieze, Relena, and her new "life".  
  
When she appeared in her new home, servents immediately took her to her room where she found clothes and all the stuff she'd need. Including a few choice guns, daggers, a katana, and a lap top.  
  
The room itself had white walls, a canopy bed to one wall with white down comforters and pillows, a light fluffy blue carpet, a vanity, a blue dresser, walk in closet, and a full length mirror.  
  
A servant entered her room, grabbed a nightgown and set in on the bed next to her. She then proceeded to grab a towel and robe and handed them to Serena. "Why don't you take a relaxing bath and get some rest, miss."  
  
Usagi nodded and headed into her private bathroom. After a long, relaxing, hot bath Usagi walked out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. She put the nightgown on and noticed a school uniform sitting out for her to wear the next day.  
  
The next morning Usagi awoke dazed and confused. Soon she realized where she was and quickly got up and pulled the pink skirt, white dress shirt uniform on. She skipped breakfast, being a bit nervous, and got into the limo that waited outside to take her to school.  
  
When the limo pulled up to the school, Usagi stared in awe. The school was massive with beautiful gardens in the front. She headed for the main office to collect her schedule. After collecting her schedule she headed for her first class of the day, English.  
  
She handed her first teacher, a tall friendly looking balding man, of the day her schedule so he could check and make sure she was in the right class.  
  
"Alright, Usagi, lets introduce you to the class," Mr. Taiichi said.  
  
"Class this is Usagi Peacecraft," Mr. Taiichi introduced.  
  
A young woman with honey-blonde hair, sitting in the third row jumped when she heard this, "She can't be a Peacecraft! Milliardo and I are the only Peacecrafts left!"  
  
"I'm your sister, I arrived at your mansion late last night."  
  
Relena, the honey-blonde haired woman, looked confused for a moment before just shaking her head and sitting back down.  
  
"Usagi take the seat beside Heero Yuy. Heero raise your hand," Mr. Taiichi ordered.  
  
Heero raised hand. 'I hope she's nothing like Relena' he thought and inwardly cringed.  
  
Usagi walked down the isle and sat down besides the one called Heero. She snuck a quick look at him from the side and inwardly berated herself. With his unruly brown hair and angular features he was good looking and she did not need to be thinking about guys at this point in time.  
  
Class started and Usagi actually paid attention, wanting to be better in this dimension than she was in her own. At lunch Usagi walked out and found a spot under a tree and sat down. She slowly ate her lunch and started reading a novel. 'I think Ami's rubbing off on me' she thought sardonically and went back to her reading.  
  
Relena noticed Usagi sitting under a tree and walked over to her, "Why don't you join my friends and I?"  
  
"No thanks. I'd prefer to be alone, no offense," Usagi answered.  
  
"None taken, but after school you have to come with me!" Relena exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
"Alright."  
  
After school Usagi went to find Relena. When she found her, she was with a group of five guys and two girls.  
  
"Um Relena?" Usagi inquired shyly.  
  
"Usagi! I was wondering when you'd show up!"  
  
'She reminds me of my old self' Usagi thought, sadness creeping up on her. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, but first I'd like to introduce you to some friends of mine!"  
  
Usagi nodded a small smile forming on her lips.  
  
"This is Quatre, he's the polite one," the platinum blonde blushed and gave a small smile, "the tall, silent one is Trowa," he just nodded, "the one with the painful looking pony tail is Wufei," he just made a growling noice and looked away, "the one with the long braid is Duo, he's a funny guy," he grinned and winked at her, "to my right is Sally and to my left is Hilde," they gave a small curtsy, "last but certainly not least, my Heero!" he grunted in response.  
  
"Hello, its nice to meet you all," Usagi said as she gave a small curtsy of her own.  
  
"Hi!" Duo said with another huge grin plastered on his face.  
  
Relena smiled widely and exclaimed, "We have a lot of catching up to do!"  
  
Usagi's small smile faltered, 'What is that?' "I'm sorry Relena, can I get a rain check? I want to look around the city a little."  
  
"Are you sure? I can come with you if you want! Show ya all the sights!"  
  
"I'll be fine! I just wanna take a look around," Usagi stated as she started to run away.  
  
Relena sighed and turned back to her friends, "What do you guys wanna do today?"  
  
'I better not go too far. I can sense an evil presence in this area,' Usagi thought to herself as she started to slowly backtrack. When she got back to where her "sister" and friends were, she jumped into a tree and watched silently.  
  
"I don't know. How about we go and get ice cream!" Duo exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Usagi smiled, he reminded her of herself and of Minako.  
  
"Wait. I sense something. It's faint, but most definitely evil," Wufei suddenly stated.  
  
"Where?" Heero inquired reaching for his gun.  
  
"I can't tell, but its very near," Wufei answered.  
  
"I'm right here," a crackly voice said as an ugly monster walked out from behind a building.  
  
Usagi looked on in shock. She hadn't bee expecting any youma attacks in this dimension. "Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
Everyone turned when they heard a shout and saw a bright light. They continued to watch until a figure jumped down from a tree.  
  
"So, there's negasleeze in town. Why didn't you let me know sooner? I would have personally welcomed you. Actually, I would have dusted you, but that's besides the point."  
  
"So, there are sailor senshi in this dimension too," a new voice said as a figure approached from the shadows.  
  
"Rubeus? But how? You died when your spacecraft blew up!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.  
  
"Actually, I was lucky enough to get blasted into another dimension. Although, it did take me a while to regroup, but here I am," Rubeus replied.  
  
"This time, I'll make sure you get dusted!"  
  
"Sorry, but you'll have to fight my servents for now," Rubeus said with a laugh and disappeared through a portal.  
  
"Coward!" Moon yelled and turned around to come face to face with...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Originally this was three chapters of "Sailor Moon's Gone, What?!?!" but I changed it to one chapter of "Heaven in Your Eyes" I've changed quite a bit... actually I just wrote it better and added stuff here and there. The next chapter should be out soon... Possibly tonight. I may go another way with this fic. Definitely gonna be a Heero/Usa fic if I make it a romance.... Hehe   
  
Review Please!  
  
Steph aka Silly Smiles 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Heaven in Your Eyes  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Author: Silly Smiles  
  
AN: Here's chapter two of Heaven in Your Eyes. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Coward!" Moon yelled and turned around to come face to face with a gun.  
  
"Who are you and who do you work for?" Heero asked and cocked his gun.  
  
"All you need to know is that I fight to protect all that is good and innocent," Moon coolly replied and jumped over him to fight the monster.  
  
"Die!" it yelled and lunged at her.  
  
"Sorry, not today," Moon answered and jumped out of the way.  
  
The monster got angry and sent a blast of black fire at Sailor Moon. She went to dodge, but it caught her leg.  
  
Moon grunted in pain and exclaimed angrily, "My turn! Moon Sceptar Elimination!" the monster was nothing but dust in the wind.  
  
"Who are you? Answer or we'll shoot," Wufei ordered.  
  
"Shoot. Go ahead. I'm not afraid of death," Moon responded.  
  
Moon's reply shocked the others into a stupor.  
  
"Why aren't you afraid of death?" inquired Duo.  
  
"I've face death many times. That is why I'm not afraid of it," Moon replied.  
  
"I've never heard of you. Are you a soldier?" Duo stupidly asked.  
  
"I have said too much. I should go. None of you trust me. I can feel it. Good, wait," Sailor Moon said and got in a defensive stance.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Shh. Something is not right here," Moon icily stated.  
  
"The onna is right. Evil is still lurking here," Wufei stated.  
  
An evil cackle could be heard as gusts of wind started up and a woman's form began to appear.  
  
"Zoicite. I thought it was you," Moon stated, her voice so cold it sent shivers down everyone's spines, including Heero's.  
  
"So, you figured me out. Surprising, I thought you were only a blonde ditz. You proved me wrong," Zoicite laughed.  
  
"Is this evil anonymous? First Rubeus and now you," Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"Huh? Rubeus was here?"  
  
"Yes, why?" Moon asked, suspicious of her enemy.  
  
"None of your business! I will finally get rid of you moon brat!" Zoicite exclaimed.  
  
Moon got into a better defensive stance and reached for her tiara.  
  
Don't tell me that, that stupid tiara is still your only weapon," Zoicite said airily.  
  
Sailor Moon just smiled evilly at Zoicite and threw her tiara at her.  
  
Zoicite dodged and cackled, "You're pathetic! And to think that you actually defeated Queen Beryl and Metallia!"  
  
"That's not all I got!" yelled Moon.  
  
"Really?" Zoicite asked sarcastically. "Oh, I forgot you have the Silver Imperial Crystal. Oh, my, I'm so afraid."  
  
Sailor Moon smiled evilly once again and puller her scepter out of her subspace pocket, "Moon Sceptar Activation!"  
  
The attack hit Zoicite square in the chest and sent her flying back into a tree.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"That's a blast that caught evil like you off guard," Moon deadpanned. "Don't under estimate you enemy. It could get ugly."  
  
Zoicite growled and yelled, "I'll get you! Zoi!"  
  
Gusty winds threw sharp crystals at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon dodged, but one of the shards caught her arm. Sailor Moon's eyes hardened as she realized that Zoicite was stronger than before.  
  
"Moon Princess Halation!" Moon called out her attack and released it with dead accuracy straight for Zoicite. The attack hit her and she slowly turned to dust, screaming the entire time in agony.  
  
"Yeah! Finally one down, who knows how many more to go!" Moon exclaimed as she did a little jig.  
  
"You have many questions to answer onna," Wufei stated, pointing his gun at her.  
  
"No, I don't. Goodbye!" Moon replied and started jumping from building to building.  
  
The others watched until she was out of sight.  
  
"So, how about that ice cream?" Duo inquired, looking at the others expectantly.  
  
The others just shook their heads, not quite understanding Duo, or the mysterious Sailor Moon.  
  
Usagi arrived back at the mansion and de-transformed. 'Hopefully I won't run into them on any missions,' she thought.  
  
"Oh, you're home miss, I'm sorry I'll go," a maid said and started to leave.  
  
"You don't have to. I'm leaving."  
  
"Okay Miss."  
  
"You can just call me Usagi."  
  
"Yes Mi... Usagi,' the maid replied. "I'm Jolicia."  
  
Usagi smiled and replied, "Good! See ya!"  
  
Usagi left the mansion and hurried to the other side of town where a hanger was located.  
  
When she got there a guard tried to stop her.  
  
"Sorry miss, you're not permitted here," he said calmly.  
  
"Oh, sorry wrong place," Usagi replied and walked away.  
  
Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon while hiding behind a cluster of bushes. Sailor Moon walked back to the base. The guard baulked at her, "Moon! Go right ahead!" The guard moved out of her way.  
  
When Moon entered she went straight to the hanger where her Gundam was kept. Moon looked up at her Gundam in awe. It was beautiful. It was mostly silver with blue, what looked like armor, over the chest, arms, and legs of the Gundam.  
  
"It's beautiful," Sailor Moon gasped.  
  
"We know. Dr. P's idea turned out to be great!" the head engineer said.  
  
"What is it called?" Moon asked.  
  
"Dr. P suggested it be called Cosmos, Moon Rider, or Selene. I can understand Cosmos for universe, Moon Rider for the moon, but Selene?"  
  
"Selene is what it'll be called," replied Moon.  
  
"Okay, you're the boss," he said and started to walk away. "Oh, Dr. P said to give you this. She says you'd know what it was and what to do with it."  
  
Sailor Moon caught the pen that he had thrown at her. The disguise pen. She would definitely be needing it. Especially with having to fight as Sailor Moon. She didn't want people knowing Sailor Moon the youma destroyer and Gundam pilot 06 were one and the same.  
  
"Usagi! Ready to go yet?" Relena Peacecraft yelled up the stairs.  
  
"I'm already down here! Let's go!"  
  
"So, are we gonna hang out after school today, sis?" Relena inquired while they were on their way to school.  
  
"I don't think so. I have stuff to do."  
  
"What stuff?" Relena asked, keeping a suspicious eye on her sister.  
  
"Just stuff. Maybe tomorrow, k?"  
  
"Sure," Relena replied and sat back, waiting to be able to get out and talk to her friends. 'At least they're talkative. I wonder why Usagi acts so strange. What exactly could be taking up all of her time?'  
  
"All right class! Who can tell me the answer to this problem? If a space shuttle is moving at a speed of 120 mph and a mobile suit is moving at a speed of 210 mph, and they are 60 miles away from each other, when and will they collide?" Mr. Morganstern asked just as the bell rang, "Class, that problem is on page 154 of your book! I expect you all to have the answer tomorrow in class!"  
  
After class Usagi ran towards the hanger to get her Gundam. She was finally able to go on a mission. When she arrived she used the disguise pen to transform her into a woman with short blonde hair and dressed in black pants and a black tank. Making her way to the front she was immediately allowed in and went straight towards where Selene, her Gundam, was held.  
  
Hopping into Selene she sped off towards space and the new colony where they were making a new model of mobile suites. Little did Usagi know that the other gundam pilots were on the same exact mission to get the disk and destroy the suits.  
  
"Heero! Behind you!" Quatre shouted through the com-link as he saw a mobile suit sneak up on his comrade.  
  
The pilots were have problems with all the mobile suits and couldn't get one of their men into the base. There were surprised when another gundam appeared and started taking out the suits easily. Soon the cockpit opened and a female figure jumped out and ran into the base.  
  
"Damn! We need to get in there! We can't let that onna get the disk!" Wufei screamed and started covering Heero allowing Heero to leave his gundam and run inside the base.  
  
"Yes! One in, mobile suits to kill!" Duo exclaimed and started destroying the mobile dolls more aggressively.  
  
Usagi was running fast in the shadows, knocking unsuspecting soldiers out as she ran by them, towards the main control room.  
  
'I can do this! I will get that disk no matter what!' she thought to herself.  
  
Little did she know that one Heero Yuy was right behind her.  
  
'Who is she? Why is she here? Was she on their side? She was a gundam pilot...' Yuy thought to himself.  
  
Moon reached the control room first and immediately started deleting files and copying them to disks. Then she started looking for the main disk.  
  
"Looking for this?" Heero inquired in perfect monotone.  
  
"Hand it over," Moon replied threateningly.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Moon growled and pulled out her gun. Heero had done the same and now the two of them were locked in a staring eye contest, both of their guns trained on one another. Moon knew Yuy's skills and wasn't about to do anything stupid. Then an idea hit her.  
  
Moon let down her gun and smirked, "Guess you win."  
  
Heero was confused at first but recovered quickly and turned to leave. Moon grinned and jumped at him, knocking him unconscious with a blow to the neck. She grabbed the disk, and, with great difficulty, lifted Heero over her shoulder. She carried him out to his gundam, set him inside and then left for her own gundam.  
  
She opened a com-link with the other pilots and stated, "C-4 had been placed throughout the base you have exactly ten minutes and fifteen seconds to get away."  
  
Moon then proceeded to take off, leaving the pilots behind.  
  
"Here you are Dr. P," Moon stated formally as she handed Setsuna the disk.  
  
"Good work, Moon. I expect you had no problem in retrieving the disk?"  
  
"None whatsoever," Moon replied with a grin on her face. She turned and left, heading back to the Peacecraft mansion for bed, she had school in the morning.  
  
"What are you doing home so late?" Relena yelled when Usagi entered the mansion. Relena had waited up for her and obviously had been worried about her.  
  
"Sorry, but like I said I had matters to attend to," Usagi replied and walked up the steps and straight into her bedroom, taking a long hot shower to ease the tension in her muscles. Afterwards, Usagi jumped into bed and immediately fell asleep.  
  
"Miss Peacecraft!" Mr. Morgenstern yelled at Usagi, she had been thinking when he yelled.  
  
"What?" she inquired angrily, surprising the whole class.  
  
"What is the answer to the homework I gave you to do last night?"  
  
"I don't know, I wasn't home to do it. I had pressing matters to attend to. If you have a problem, talk to my past guardian, that is who I was with," Usagi answered and went back to thinking. She was beginning to get a monster migrane.  
  
Mr. Morgenstern was taken aback by what Usagi had said, "Now listen here missy! You may be Relena's sister and of Peacecraft name, but while your in school, you will listen to the teachers and staff!"  
  
Serena just shook her head and stood up. She had another mission and she just wanted to get it over with before she could give the other pilots the chance to get it before her.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going?"  
  
"That is none of your business, but if you must know, I have an early dismissal," Usagi replied and walked out of the door.  
  
"Man, she thinks she's everything! How can you live with her Relena? I mean I wouldn't want to. It's like the two of you aren't even related. She's nothing like you!" Hilde exclaimed.  
  
"I know. It's strange. She's different. It's as if something is bothering her, but she won't talk to me. She seems so normal though," Relena sighed, worried about her sibling's antics.  
  
"Maybe she's and alien!" Duo exclaimed amusedly.  
  
"I wouldn't put it against her," Sally stated.  
  
"Neither would I," Hilde agreed.  
  
"Yeah, well, I doubt she's an alien guys! She's my sister!" Relena exclaimed.  
  
Moon ran down the hall way as fast as she could. She had gotten the disk and killed the sergeant as her mission foretold. So far she hadn't run into any of the gundam pilots, but she knew it would be inevitable. It was weird how on her last few mission, and during the last youma attacks, she had run into the pilots.  
  
Relena was beginning to suspect things about her. She knew it, but there was nothing she could do about it. This was her new life and she liked it. She liked being able to fight and having courage. She cursed lightly as a bullet hit her in the leg. A certain messy brown haired, blue eyed pilot stood with an emotionless face.  
  
"Hand over the disk," he stated in perfect monotone.  
  
"You mean this disk?" Moon taunted as she held out the disk and waved it. "Go ahead and take it."  
  
She threw the disk at him and quickly ran out to her gundam and away from the base. Once she was sure no one was behind her, she smirked and held up another disk.  
  
"Fool. For a well-known gundam pilot, he sure is a fool. Did he really think I would hand over such an important disk? No, I didn't think so," Moon said to herself as she noticed two gundam's in front of her and three behind her. Moon silently cursed at herself for getting lost in her thoughts.  
  
A com-link opened up in front of her and she was staring into cold blue eyes.  
  
"We know you have the real disk. Give it up or die," Heero threatened and awaited the girl's response.  
  
"No. Go ahead and try to kill me, it won't work," she stated with a smirk and gripped the controls harder and gritted her teeth from the stinging pain in her leg; from where he shot her.  
  
"Hey babe!" a new voice exclaimed over another link.  
  
Moon sweat dropped and glared at the two faces on her screen. "If you want the disk so bad, then come and get it."  
  
With that said, Selene had a burst of speed and took off, going right between Heavy Arms and Death Scythe.  
  
"What? How?" Duo scrambled for answers or maybe just coherent thought as the "babe" from the gundam, and the gundam, went zooming past him.  
  
"Maxwell! Let's go!" the angry Chinese pilot yelled over the com-link.  
  
The pilots chased after the gundam, Selene, until they finally lost it in the Earth's atmosphere. Heero cursed to himself as he headed back to the hanger at Quatre's mansion.  
  
"Did you get the disk?" Dr. P queried as she spoke to her charge.  
  
"Yes, but if I keep meeting with the pilots, I will be forced to kill one," Moon answered angrily.  
  
"Well, I don't' think will happen, because you're going to be working together," Dr. P replied with a smile on her face, ready for any outburst from Moon; she wasn't let down.  
  
"What? Why? Then that means I have to give my cover up and let them know my true identity!" Moon raged.  
  
"Yes, and that's exactly what I want you to do tomorrow. They will be expecting someone to confront them at lunch in school tomorrow. You're combined mission is to protect Miss Relena Peacecraft. You are to tell her who you are too," ordered Dr. P.  
  
Moon grumbled, "Aren't I supposed to be giving the orders? I am the princess you know."  
  
Dr. P flushed but narrowed her eyes and stated, "Home, bed, school, confront, get it?"  
  
Moon nodded. It wasn't often that Setsuna would speak in broken sentences. This meant she wasn't playing around. Moon sighed and headed home.  
  
Usagi arrived home, showered, attempted at some homework, and then jumped into bed and into a restless sleep.  
  
"Has anyone heard from Usagi yet?" a worried Makoto asked as she sat on the temple steps with Rei, Minako, and Ami.  
  
"Sadly, no. I feel so bad for hurting her like that. I mean, she did deserve it, but... Oh I give up!" Ami exclaimed and started to cry.  
  
"She could be hurt, dead, scared, ill, hungry, or dieing!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
"We need to look for her. As much as I dislike the fact that she's weak and a no good leader, she is still our princess," Rei said with a sigh as the others nodded and they once again split up to look for the missing princess.  
  
"Um... Guys," Usagi said nervously. She had gathered the five gundam pilots and Relena under a tree to tell them, but suddenly she felt nervous. How would they react?  
  
"What do you want onna?" Wufei inquired angrily.  
  
Usagi growled and yelled, "Don't call me onna! I have a name! It's Usagi! U-sa-gi!"  
  
"Someone's PMSin," Duo mumbled, which caused Quatre to blush and Usagi to glare at him.  
  
"I gathered you to tell you all that I am the sixth gundam pilot. I pilot gundam, Selene, and that I'm supposed to assist in the mission of protecting Relena, but you all are making me so angry! I'm about to just kill you all! I'll plead temporary rage due to insanity!" Usagi yelled angrily.  
  
"You're Moon? But you're so innocent looking and cute! Moon has short hair, you have long hair! Besides, you can't be Moon! Heero shot her last night in the leg and you're not limping like you were shot!" Duo exclaimed, confusion evident on his face.  
  
Usagi sighed and glared at Duo as she lifted her skirt to show a bandage wrapped around her thigh. This caused Quatre to turn bright red and Heero to feel a twinge of guilt.  
  
"Is that proof enough for now? I'd like to get to class on time and not get detention. Thank you," Usagi stated as she walked inside. 'I don't need to start the detention and late routine in this dimension.'  
  
Heero walked to class, lost in his thoughts. 'I shot her...'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know this chapter was long and kind of boring. Yet, not so boring... hehe I hope yins enjoyed it! Please review!  
  
I give my thanks to Kachie, DaughterofDeath, and any others who may read and review this fic.  
  
~*~silverrose82~*~: Thank you for complimenting my spelling and grammar. I actually didn't use the spellcheck on the first chapter... forgot to *sheepish grin* I've read a lot of betrayals myself and truthfully, I don't quite like them. Some are well written, but others... I started this fic in March of 2001. As for Relena, thank you, I wasnt' sure whether or not to keep her the proper lady or have her be less so around her friends and family. As for Wufei, I was going for a more spiritual type of guy. Someone more in tune with what is around him. I may go back and change that though, it is kind of corny. I've been thinking about the original part, I can't say what I've got up my sleeve because that'll ruin the fic, but just be ready *winks* Thank you for reading and giving me a very helpful review. Just so you know, this won't be your average betrayal.  
  
twiggirl06: Thanks for reviewing, and keep working on your own fics!  
  
Setsuna, Megami of Time: A Setsuna/Trowa pairing sounds wonderful! I wasn't sure who I was going to set her up with if I was going to set her up. As I stated in my repsonse to silverrose, this won't be your normal betrayal... if it is even a betrayal... *smiles* I never said Heero/Usa were a sure thing... I was just thinking about it and I'm open to suggestions on pairings... including getting Mamo/Usa back together. Quality of crossover fics has greatly decreased, I'm sorry to say. My fic isn't one of the greatest, but it at least has good grammar and spelling... maybe I should get an editor, or prereader... Thank you for your helpful information... I do like Usa/Wufei... *goes off to plot*  
  
Thanks,  
  
Steph aka Silly Smiles 


End file.
